


Notebook

by x103femke



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My phone crashed and I wrote a lot in my notebook. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. careful what you wish for

Elena was sitting in the window with a hot choco watching the rain fall down. It was a week ago that Nathan left her. Two days ago she accepted a two year job in Yemen. She wanted to use it as a distraction. Sure it would be fun and she would patch up her Arabic. She had still two weeks in America. Ofcourse she had called him a thousand times. She even called Sully. But no answer of both of them. She wished she hadn't been so protective about him. Careful what you wish for they said.


	2. fireplace

It was mid-winter and there was a lot of snow falling down and on the ground. Charlie and Chloe were walking to Charlie his parents house. They were on a holiday and he had to watch the house. He tried to make a snowball and throwed it at Chloe. She throwed one back and it became a big snowball fight. When they were finally done and soaking wet they reached the house.   
"Do you want hot choco?" Charlie asked as he held the door open for her.  
"Yes please." She grabbed a towel and dried her hair. After that she put on the fireplace and collected blankets.  
Charlie walked in with the hot choco and marshmallows when she finally settled down.  
He laid besides her and started playing with her hair when she sipped from the cup. Still to hot she  
Puts it down next to the couch. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep watching the fire and hearing the new snowflakes fall down


End file.
